Personnel Files: Dr. British
ACCESSING FILE... Name: Dr. ████ British. Age: ██ D.O.B: REDACTED, somewhere in Britain. Clearance: Level-4 Assistant Director of the Scientific Department, member of MTF Unit Alpha-1 "Red Right Hand". Can be found at: Site-61 and Site-97. History: Dr. British, like everyone else, started off as a lowly Class-D. Ranking up, he had a special type of humor that not many personnel can show without being unprofessional. During his time as an L-0 he would look through the window at site-97 and personnel would look at him and go 'Ha!.' He would then proceed to say a line from the film Taken and lick the window. When he became an L-1 he walked all around the facility with amazment and wonder. He would sit by himself in the cafeteria for long periods of time waiting for the cup dispenser to work. After a while he became an L-2 and became a phychologist in the medical department. He enjoyed checking up on Class-D until he left for SD. When he became L-3 it was around this time he became a researcher in the scientific department. He enjoyed the few tests he did and applied for senior researcher. He got Head Researcher instead and subsequently got L-4. When he did join security he met the security lieutenant who is now assistant director. And as British quotes "He was a pretty chill guy most of the time." He got to the rank of security guard when he was offered a job in mobile task force Alpha-1. He accepted and currently enjoys being in Alpha-1. One day when British logged on he found out that he had become assistant director of scientific department. He took out a tub of ben & jerrys cookie dough vanilla and ate it. Like his name, he has a British nationality. He is very nice to have around, and is usually liked by his co-workers. Additional Notes: Dr. British has assisted many times as Alpha-1. During important events, he has guarded high members of staff multiple times, and has even assisted in a test with SCP-106. He has also once tried to make a project called 'Dancin with 173' but it inevitably failed due to not being able to see if the Class-D were singing and dancing. Quotes: "Remember, the members of this group are like chocolate chips in a cookie. Without you, it wouldn't taste so good." "Want a cookie? Any cookie. Your choice." "No means no, unless you offer me ice cream." Addendum-1: Dr. British recommended to Scientific Department Director Dr. Spector to promote Dr. Logik to Head Researcher. Addendum-2: Dr. British seems to like playing the "Benny Hill" theme when testing with SCP-049. He usually plays it once Class-D personnel involved in the test start to run. Addendum-3: After several incidents with fellow staff members, Dr. British now carries a fish of varying species with him at all times. I'd like to take a moment to thank the people who have helped me get where I am today: Ex-Head Researcher and medical department director xiLauren- You were cool. Assistant Director of security department RedRabbid- Thanks for the trainings! Security Lieutenant Edwardzzzz- To much bantz. Sceintific department director spector- Ye boi! Head researcher Tekno- Thanks for the file fam. Ex-site director CarlosMinghetti- I liked you man, your sites were awesome. Reichsomethingsykes- Thanks for letting me into Alpha-1! And to everyone else who I have missed, i've probably forgot and will remember you at some point! Staff quotes: British is probably the nicest guy in the Scientific Department. Seriously. He gave me a cookie after saying that he would ask Director Spector to give me a promotion. That was a good cookie. Oh, uh...Dang. How do I make it erase that? -Dr. Logik. I've taken care of those who went 'Ha!' to me during my L-0 days, enjoy alternate reality's EXPLETIVE. -Dr. British '''Addendum-4: '''Dr. British has retired. However, he is well remembered in SCPF.